Velvet and Blood
by royalstandard
Summary: While trying to find himself, Chuck Bass finds Katherine Pierce instead. Rated M for alcohol use, language, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Bass was drunk.

A week before, his father had told him he was weak for ever loving Blair Waldorf, and he'd been right. Any feelings he felt for her made him impotent, made him less likely to make the right choices. Deep inside, he hated Bart for taking the Empire and pretending he was dead for almost three years, but instead of reacting to the despisal he felt for his father, he took it out on everyone else. Lily could say he was her family all she wanted, but deep in his mind, he only saw his father as his family. Elizabeth had never been in his life, and Diana had been fucking his best friend right next door to his bedroom for almost a year. His family was so screwed up, he didn't know where to begin.

Then Blair happened. She'd approached him on top of the Empire, confessing she still loved him after spending months with that Brooklyn rat, Humphrey, and he'd succinctly shut her down. How could she believe he would trust her by how dead her eyes had looked and how worn down she appeared when she'd promised her love for him. The whole situation was so very unlike Blair, he'd snapped at her and told her his father was right that he'd put her first and she'd bet against him in every situation. She was a selfish bitch who thought she could come back to him after sleeping with Humphrey for months and suddenly realize she still loved him. He'd spent a year fighting for her, figuring out his emotions and even paying off her dowry despite her resistance, and she'd turned him down every time. When she'd confessed he had her, despite the fact he'd lost everything important to him, he'd told her that wasn't enough. And it was true. What was Blair Waldorf in light of the riches and power he'd had with the Empire? Nothing.

He'd escaped to Monte Carlo with Jack, losing himself in gambling and emptying his mind of his worries back in New York. He would have to return eventually, but for now he could forget it all. Then Blair had showed up, claiming she was 'all in' and vowed to fight for him.

It was all too much. He was second-guessing his decisions, confused and irritated as always by Blair and what he did or didn't feel for her, and the only way he could forget was getting drunk off his ass.

Soused in alcohol, Chuck laughed and stumbled into a wall, falling back against his back as women surrounded him. Alcohol and sex: his heart-healing antidotes. There were three of them, a brunette, a blond, and a redhead, and they surrounded him, their hands caressing him down his chest, his crotch, the back of his head. He groaned in pleasure as their lips kissed his neck and their fingers tore at his shirt. Wrapping his arms around the waists of the two closest girls, he led them toward the elevator up to his penthouse suite. Once inside the elevator, his clothes were pulled half-off and the girls were giggling lustily before the doors pinged open and admitted them into the massive room.

"Ladies!" he cried, releasing them and backing into the room, his arms thrown wide to gesture around the expanse. "Welcome to my humble abode!" The girls laughed and chased after him as he headed for the bar, grabbed a bottle of the finest liquid on the rack and then led them toward the bedroom.

One whole wall of the quite was lined with windows overlooking the seaside capitol of debauchery, Monte Carlo. The lights of the city illuminated the room almost as brightly as the mood lighting set into the ceiling and scattered around the expansive living area. Red and gold carpets decorated the place, lavishing it with rich colors and rich decorations, reminding its guests of their bountiful wealth.

The bedrooms were equally as impressive in their girth and abundance as the living areas. A massive king bed bedecked the center of the chamber, floor-length windows decorating one wall while the others were painted a lush golden color to warm the room. Jumping onto the bed with a wild yell, Chuck held his alcohol bottle in the air like a trophy as the girls piled around him in giggling glee.

Drinking simultaneously to disrobing his whores, the alcohol spilling onto his aquiline face as he laughed drunkenly. He didn't even notice as the girls disappeared one-by-one. Gulping down the alcohol, he laughed and sat up, glancing around and realizing for the first time that the girls were gone. Glancing around confusedly, he opened his mouth to summon them just as a shadowy figure materialized in the bedroom doorway. Squinting at the figure, he propped himself fully up on the bed and frowned in irritation.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his tone rude and arrogant. "Who are you? Where are the girls?" Through his alcohol-induced haze, his anger was raising as the figure moved fully into the room.

Surprise washed over him as a slender, shapely brunette stepped out of the shadows and smiled darkly at him. She was unlike any woman he'd ever seen. Her body was perfect, her breasts were the perfect size and shape and her hips curved out lusciously, not too wide but wide enough. Her skin was tanned and her dark hair curled in perfect round curls around her face and bouncing on her shoulders. She smiled again, her lips curving upward and instantly drawing his attention to them. He wanted her instantly, all thoughts of the previous women paled in comparison to this specimen, and she would be his.

He was Chuck Bass. He could have any woman he wanted.

Rising from the bed, he dropped the bottle he'd been holding onto the floor and walked toward her as a moth drawn to a flame. She was clothed in a black dress, her brown eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room, and she watched him confidently as he reached her. His hands went to her waist, pulling her against his hips and opening his mouth invitingly as he leaned toward her to kiss her. She didn't fight him, but kissed him back as hard as he kissed her, making his mind reel from desire.

Their lips smacked as she pulled away from him, her eyes suddenly turning red with veins shooting out from them in two unholy halos. She hissed, fangs extending from her teeth, and his heart stopped in fear. Chuck Bass had faced down death, and he'd never been afraid like he was now.

"Hello, Chuck," she purred dangerously as he stood frozen by her gaze. "I'm Katherine." Then she sank her fangs into his neck and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck awoke to a dark room, but he sensed it was no longer night time. Groaning as he rolled his head to the left to glance at the window, he winced at the bright light streaming in around the edges of the pulled curtains. Thankful that sunlight wasn't blaring directly into his room, he pushed himself up and held his head as a wave of dizziness hit him. He could remember little of last night thanks to the massive amount of alcohol he'd inhaled, and his hangover was monumental. Little snippets of the night's events lingered in his memories - Blair begging like usual, the callgirls - and his mind struggled to recall the events before he'd fallen asleep.

There was a girl... he was sure of it.

As the thought crossed his mind, she materialized in the doorway, smiling placidly at him. Despite the pleasant grin on her face, he instantly felt the threat around her like a palpable thing. His hungover mind couldn't quite grasp why he felt mildly afraid of her, but he couldn't ignore it.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she purred, entering the room in a floor-length black satin nightgown with lacy accents and body-hugging curves. "I'd begun to think I'd drained you." Her smile sparkled in the morning light leaking around the curtains, and Chuck's sluggish heart picked up a beat.

"Who are you?" he grumbled, standing from the bed and instantly regretting it as his head spun and forced him to sit back down.

"We've already met, Chuck. It hurts my feelings that you would forget me so quickly," she pouted, suddenly moving with lightning speed so she was standing directly in front of him, her slender fingers holding his chin so tightly they felt as if they would slice his flesh. Her pupils dilated, holding him in thrall as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes.

Like a fast-forward movie, everything came back to him in a rush, his sluggard mind reeled from the forced remembrance, and when she finally released him, he stumbled backward, falling on his back on the bed. She was on top of him in an instant, her panther-like body straddling him, her inhuman strength pinning him to the mattress.

"With a snap of my fingers I can pay someone off to kill you, bitch," he hissed at her as she merely smiled benignly down at him.

Leaning over him, her eyes turned black and veins snaked out from them as perfectly angular fangs grew in her mouth. His heart skipped a beat, but he steeled his will. He was Chuck Bass.

"I'd like to see you try," she drawled, smiling which caused her fangs to disappear and her eyes to return to normal.

Releasing him, she slid off the bed and adjusted her clothing, admiring herself in the mirror as he picked himself up off of the mattress. "Now, stop whining and threatening me - since it will get you nowhere in the long run - and listen for once in your life."

"What do you know about my life?" Chuck griped, rising from the bed and moving to get himself a set of clothing that wasn't wrinkled and smelling of alcohol.

"I'm a vampire, Charles. I had your mind open like a cheap harlequin romance novel before you hit the floor last night," she boasted, raising her eyebrows condescendingly at him.

"A vampire?" he asked incredulously, his drunken mind still denying the fangs and eyes as figments of his imagination. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"And you honestly believe your imagination is that lucrative?" she retorted with an amused snort.

Chuck fumed at her constant degrading of him, and he advanced on her, his black button up shirt undone at the neck and halfway down his chest. "Perhaps you're some jacked up actress or something, but I don't know if you realize vampires don't exist."

"You are so arrogant and entrenched in your luxuriously decadent life on the Upper East Side that you can't even see what is happening right in front of your face," Katherine snapped, turning to face him, her lithe body moving like a panther on the hunt. Her hand snaked out and she grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from his feet and slamming him back against the wall so hard he felt the building must have shaken. Grabbing her wrists to try to pull her off of him, he gagged and tried to breath. She growled irritably before releasing him, allowing him to fall to the floor and bending over him as he cradled his throat and glared up at her.

"I am a vampire, Chuck Bass. Get it through your thick skull so we can move on to more pressing matters."

Katherine stood and stalked across the room, gracefully shedding the outer layer of her nightgown and leaving her with nothing but a negligee which brushed the tops of her thighs. Despite his building hatred for this woman, he was Chuck Bass. He was violently attracted to her, and he hated it. Rising to his feet, he straightened his shirt as he watched her move across the floor, entering the living room. He followed her, partly out of curiosity and partly so he would know what she was doing at all times.

When he entered the living area, his heart stopped and he braced himself against the bedroom door frame for support. The floor was littered with bodies of young women, the three from the night before in addition to others. It was like an orgy, but gruesome since all of the women were dead. Blood seeped from their necks, and they were all laying in nothing but their underwear. Katherine glided through them to one of the many couches which remained clean from death and blood. A pile of dresses lay flat on the couch, and she dug through them, withdrawing a dark blue outfit which she slid over her head and pulled down over her hips. It was slightly iridescent, and she appraised herself before nodding in approval and looking up to notice him watching the massacre.

"What... happened out here?" he asked, his voice weak from the nausea that had caught up to him at the sight of all the blood.

Katherine smiled brilliantly and made her way through the bodies back toward him. "I needed a little snack. I was feeling a little... drained. Being sucked half-to-death by a centuries-old original does that to a girl." She sighed nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders as Chuck covered his mouth and lurched back into the bedroom to throw up.

"Oh, come now, that carpet is brand new," Katherine chided him, but he ignored her and ran for the bathroom, the sight of so many dead bodies in the living room of his suite turning and curdling the contents of his stomach. "Okay, fine, I'll get someone to clean it up if you'll just stop barfing. You're wasting my time."

When he was done being sick, Chuck leaned against the bathroom door and glared at her, white-faced and weak. "So you're a vampire, and you eat people..."

"Eating people isn't exactly the word I'd use; it'd be more like _drinking_ people..."

"...and you kill people, and now you're going to kill me."

Fixing him with a reproachful look and a half-smile, Katherine shook her head. "Now, Chuck, if I was going to kill you, I already would have done so. No, you, my dear, are going to prove very valuable to me."

She was standing right in front of him now, not muscling him against the wall again but her fingers running down his collarbone, her hips brushing against his as his back flattened against the wall. In his usual fashion, he found himself turned on by her despite his empty stomach and hangover, and he didn't resist her although he had begun hating her already. This woman who thought she could barge into his suite and boss him around: she intrigued him even if she pissed him off.

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously. She merely smiled and ran her fingers down his chest, going to his groin where she pressed herself against him, causing him to catch his breath.

"Because if you don't do so willingly, I'll just compel you to do whatever I want," she replied simply, her hands roaming his body and working up his blood pressure. "I would much prefer you cooperate because you will be a much more valuable ally if you're working on that strong Bass will of yours. Compulsion can be so very... _dull_ at times."

Impulsively, he reached around her, his hands grabbing her firm ass which made her eyes widen appreciatively before she smiled coyly at him. "Tell me what you want, and I'll get back to you."

Katherine let out an amused breath and smiled, her rich brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "Although I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean I have access to everything in the world. Surprising, I know," she commented, shrugging her shoulders as her fingers continued to draw circles on his chest, "But, you... you have the riches and power I will need."

Chuck snorted derisively, his hands sliding up her back and around her sides, feeling her firm, lean body. "Unfortunately, you're mistaken. My father has reclaimed my fortune as his own. You've found a destitute man, Katherine."

She only smiled knowingly at this, pressing herself firmly into him. "You don't believe that anymore than I do. Besides, your father is nothing to me." She snapped her fingers and pursed her lips indolently. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as his fingers roved her body, moving to her breasts as she leaned slightly away from him to allow him access. His fingers wrapped over the top of her dress, digging into the fabric and her skin, and her eyes smoldered as she watched him.

"You're so sure of yourself," he commented, his voice growing husky with desire despite himself.

"As are you. It's what will make us a wonderful team," she purred, leaning toward him, teasing him with her body and her lips. He reached for her lips, wanting to feel the heat of them, but suddenly she was gone, leaving him leaning against the door with a boner and a headache.

She tsk-ed from across the room, a wry smile on her beautiful face. "No play before work." With that, she disappeared into the living area, leaving him to growl in irritation as he tore off his shirt to change his clothes.


End file.
